


It can only be felt

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: My giftee's description: This whole thing was a gorgeously messy after-hunt fuck.





	It can only be felt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufferwell1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferwell1013/gifts).



> So... this is a belated birthday gift for a dear friend, and due to her incredible reaction, I was encouraged to share it... 
> 
> Please read the tags, don't like don't read, thank you! 
> 
> Also thanks to my awesome parabeta as always <3

The smell of blood mingles with that of ichor and wet soil in his nose as he closes his eyes for a moment, taking in a deliberate breath, adrenaline rushing through his body less vigorously than even a minute ago, now the demons are back where they came from. 

He opens his eyes, and shoulders his bow and quiver, his focus sharp, knowing no one got hurt, making him seek out one person alone. He’s talking to Izzy, and Jace, but his eyes, his golden eyes are on _him,_ like an unmissable arrow. 

He loses his breath, his skin prickling, his heart swelling, as well as the seething desire in his belly, and further down in his pants. No matter how many fights they’re leaving behind them, the visceral need to be close, to feel alive, to feel _him,_ never fades. 

“There’s a cut on your cheek, you should have that checked out.” 

Alec blinks, his focus shifting to the red-head passing, smirking back at him before she joins the others, wrapping her arm around Jace’s middle. 

Alec smirks a little, agreeing quietly with her, not missing the way she worded that, and he knows exactly who he wants to be checked out by.

They leave the park at dawn, walking back to the Institute as it’s close, giving Magnus time to rest up. Jace, Izzy, and Clary are talking quietly in front of them, but Alec only feels Magnus’ hand in his, the light buzzing from the remnants of his magic, the strength, and the tenderness. 

Magnus looked at his cheek questioningly, and Alec’s eyes told him it’s nothing and can wait, but there is something else that can’t. The heat coiling inside him is growing every time he glances at his love’s beautiful profile, recognizing the signs of him feeling it, too, which makes his own craving double. That _he_ gets to be the one for _him_. It will always go to his head and leave him giddy. 

When they reach the entrance’s doors, Alec turns to his three fellow Shadowhunters. “I need to talk to Magnus, catch you tomorrow.” 

It doesn’t matter which pair of eyes he meets, they all have the same shrewd expression which he pointedly ignores as they tell their goodbyes, and ascend the stairs without them. 

Magnus looks curious, and excited at him, and all Alec wants to do, and almost does, is kiss him breathless and sore, but not here, and not in there, too many people a potential threat to their privacy. 

He pulls him along to the next door, quickly opens it with his stele, and leads him inside. It’s dark, but muted colors greet them soon, dim light streaming through the colorful windows of the chapel. 

“I could just portal us home, you know? I’m not that worn out.” Magnus’ voice is quiet, laced with amusement, and Alec can barely keep it together.

He drops his bow and quiver, grips Magnus’ jacket with both hands and pulls him up hard against himself, their sudden sharp breaths too loud in the silence of this sacred place. It only adds to Alec’s arousal.

Golden eyes burn into his soul before he shuts his own, and runs his tongue in a line upwards Magnus’ bottom and top lip, catching his moan as he opens his mouth to let him inside. 

He runs his tongue over his teeth, the inside of his mouth, tongues stroking, then moves back just an inch, their eyes locking once again, tingles assaulting his body as he’s facing the depth of Magnus’ unopposed passion, almost greed for him that matches his own.

“I want you right here.” Alec breathes against his lips, crushes his mouth back on Magnus’, his heart thundering in his chest, and opens the buckle of Magnus’ pants as quickly as his eager fingers allow, every part of him a needy mess.

Magnus is about to push Alec’s jacket down his broad shoulders, as his fingers slip through air, his mouth gone, his mind catching up a moment too late, as Alec’s mouth closes around the head of his now exposed cock, pushing his breath out in a loud gasp. 

“ _Alexander.”_ His voice is a lust-filled whine as he stares down at his boyfriend, the image engraved in his mind, then keeps his eyes shut as he presses himself against the wall behind him, his fingers carding through Alec’s hair, gripping and tugging the soft strands, knowing it’s pleasurable for them both.

Alec knows what he’s doing, every lap of tongue, every prick of teeth, placing and taking away pressure, speed, and humming from his throat. Magnus’ legs are shaky, his mind hazy with lust, the moan torn from his mouth as his cock hits the back of Alec’s throat resounding obscenely in the acoustics of the chapel. His hips are jerking forward, wanting even more. 

He feels as if he’s rudely shaken out of a dream that left him dizzy and disoriented. Alec’s gone, not touching him anymore, but he merely manages to open his eyes and blink, when that beloved, extremely flushed face, blood dried and smeared on his cheek and jaw, and that awfully desirable rune on his neck, appears right before him again. “Sorry, can’t wait, I need you.” 

His head is still spinning when Alec’s hands grab his neck, leaving him gasping into his mouth, sucking the air from his lungs with ardent urgency. He would laugh at his Shadowhunter’s eagerness, if he wasn’t feeling such whiplash, exacerbated by Alec moving again, lust blown pupils staring at him as Alec’s ridding himself of his jacket, his pants and underwear pushed to his knees and he turns, placing his hands on the pillar closest to them, looking back at Magnus, his eyes clearly pleading, but also demanding him to follow - _quickly._

Magnus’ eyes drop to Alec’s naked ass, surprise, joy and mischief filling him up, and though Alexander’s want for him is the single most intense turn on he’s ever felt, he’s going to make him suffer just a little, for the whiplash.

Magnus takes a deep breath, composes himself enough for what he wants to do, tugs his erection back into his pants, and holds Alec’s eyes captive as he slowly opens the buttons of his jacket, one by one, wickedly delighted at the sheer number of them. 

Even in semi-darkness he can tell Alec’s body is brimming with need, his slowness torturing as much as heightening the anticipation, and Magnus just smirks as his lover growls with frustration. “Magnus, get a fucking move on.” 

Magnus looks disapproving. “Now, now, why so impatient, my _sweet_ Alexander _.”_

Alec can see the sly twinkle in Magnus’ glowing eyes, and he knows he’s fucked, and not the way he wants to be. But he knows he can only blame himself, his desire too hot, too messy, and too extreme, and now Magnus is going to _drain_ him, and as frustrated as he feels, he could explode with enthusiasm just thinking about it.

“Just… please, Magnus.” He growls, and is surprised when Magnus walks closer, his hands cupping his ass cheeks, spreading them, and Alec’s eyes widen, a silent groan tearing from his open mouth as he feels Magnus’ tongue swiping his muscle ring, alighting every nerve end, his body jerking, his cock twitching against his stomach. 

“Fuck… more.” He pants, and leaves his head hanging, trying to get a better grip on the cold, slightly rough stone under his hands, thinking it might not be the best surface for this, but he wouldn’t move now if the fucking world were on fire, because he himself is when Magnus’ tongue teases his hole before suddenly pushing inside him, and his face presses into the pillar as he gasps and groans, tension and arousal making his skin tight and burning.

Magnus thrusts his tongue in and out a couple more times before he moves away, mesmerized at the way Alexander’s body is instantly reacting, and his love’s grunts are echoing inside the chapel. What a fitting place for his favorite sins. He smiles benevolently as Alec turns his head to glower at him, hazel eyes somehow sparking in the dim light, heat flaming up inside him, but he must take his time… just a little longer. 

He presses his still clothed crotch against Alec’s ass as he runs his fingers upwards over his skin from his lower back, pushing up his top on the way, then grips the fabric and maneuvers Alec’s body upright with a push of his hips and pulls the top over his head, throws it away without a second thought, and leaves Alec trapped between the pillar and his body, his sounds music to his ears as he runs his tongue in an invisible trail up from between Alec’s shoulderblades to his hairline, his fingers raking along the sensitive skin of his pelvis, his shudders and moans, vibrating all through Magnus himself. 

“This what you want?” He breathes into Alec’s ear before licking the shell and pushing inside, earning him another groan.

“Yes, but more, please, I need you inside. Now.” Alec’s more begging than demanding now, letting Magnus know how gone he already is, loving it all the same. 

He hums next to his ear, his fingers traveling over his abs, caressing around his navel, brushing his erection ever so lightly, making him tremble. Magnus feels generous, as well as fucking wrecked by everything to do with his Shadowhunter, and he moves one hand, opens his pants and frees his cock, then snaps his fingers for the lube. 

“Yes, finally, c’mon.” Alec growls, then bites his lip as he meets Magnus’ slightly displeased, challenging expression, unable to stop himself, even though he _knows_ how this works. His mouth runs in spite of it, or maybe even because of it. 

He turns his head back, closes his eyes and focuses on breathing, hoping Magnus will truly hurry now, needing to feel him inside so badly he couldn’t explain how or why, he just does. It’s always been like this with Magnus. All the feelings heightened in ways he wouldn’t believe existed if he wasn’t the one feeling them. 

“Let me work my magic, my love.” 

Alec can hear the smirk in his voice without seeing him, and he bites the inside of his cheek, bending forward to expose himself more and give better access to Magnus, his body pins and needles the moment Magnus enters him with a slippery finger, careful enough, but perfectly well knowing Alec’s _so_ ready. If he had gotten his way, Magnus would already be screwing him mindless, but this is part of the payback, and though his body feels as if he can’t take much more, he knows it’s possible, and he’s willing to endure _everything_ , trusting Magnus completely.

Magnus’ fingers are soon scissoring inside him, stretching him, brushing his prostate just enough, making him shudder and moan, but not nearly enough to provide some relief. 

“Hands stay where they are, Alec.” 

Alec grunts unhappily when Magnus’ slightly deeper, darker voice penetrates his mind, his hand which was on the way to his erection, pressing back onto the stone, waves of prickling sensations spreading over his skin. He wants to shout at him, demand, plead, beg, but he keeps quiet, for now. 

“Fuck, Magnus!” He manages for about ten seconds when Magnus thrusts his fingers into him, hitting his prostate, sending a stream of hot sparks through him. 

“I know, I know.” Magnus says soothingly, caressing the runes on Alec’s back with his free hand, sweat beading on his forehead, running down his neck, the strain of holding back and not doing what every cell of him wants to do desperately, what Alexander wants him to do, palpable like a thick, translucent matter between them. And it’s enough, and there is more he can do while also giving him what they both need. 

Alec’s tasting blood, his teeth sunken too sharply into his bottom lip, but he only cares for the retreat of Magnus’ fingers, his brain trying to figure out what the sounds are when all of a sudden nothing else matters but the feel of Magnus’ cock against him, his hands gripping his hips as he pushes himself into Alec’s body bit by bit, their breathless moans resounding tenfold all around them. 

Alec lets go of the pillar with one hand when Magnus is pressed, hot, wet and flush against his back, filling him wholly, his fingers finding Magnus’ neck, his short hair, and further, gripping a few of the messed up strands, his neck craning back towards him. “Kiss me.” 

Magnus complies immediately, open-mouthed, wet and filthy, swallowing every one of his moans as his hips move back, almost all the way out of Alec, then fill him up again, harder and fuller as Magnus tastes the blood from his lip. 

He wraps his arms around Alec like a vice, losing himself in his body, the need to be closer than humanly possible, to protect, and savor him, to be everything he could ever want and need, because he is that for Magnus, always finding ways to surprise and amaze him, always giving him more joy, more pleasure, more hope and delight. 

He showers every part of skin he can reach with kisses as he thrusts in and out of him rhythmically, aware of every movement, every sound, Alec’s hand stroking as much of him as he can, still asking for more, lost in rapture.

And Magnus almost gives up the challenge, lost in ecstasy - almost. He moves out of him, and stills, his body straining so much with the need to push back inside him, he bites his own lip, his hands holding onto Alec’s moving hips firmly, willing him to stop. 

“What the fuck, Magnus?” Alec’s voice is thrumming with pleasure and need, higher than usual, his body covered with sweat, every muscle moving and tensing, and Magnus could get lost in this perfect moment, but Alec’s eyes are suddenly pinning him, confusion, suspicion, annoyance, and indescribable desire written on his beautifully ruined face. 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighs, his lip curled into a sweet, yet wicked smile, as he presses his body against him again, and forces Alec’s face the other direction with a hand on his jaw, leaning further over him to run his tongue along the rune there, tasting the blood from the cut on his face, and just when he hears Alec’s voice again, he thrusts back into him and bites into the skin just above his pulse point, making him cry out. 

“Just… a little longer.” Magnus barely manages to breathe out, his head dizzy with passion, determined to see it through anyhow, sucking Alec’s skin hard to leave a mark, his fingers digging into and scratching along Alec’s body, leaving marks of their own. It feels truly insane and intoxicating, wanting to possess someone so much he’d give up his own life, yet willing to let them go if he had to, for their happiness, their life. But he hopes he won’t ever have to. 

He lets himself sink back into sweet, blissful oblivion only Alexander can give him, soft blue magic snaking around his fingertips, pressing into Alec’s belly, preparing the last bit of payback, and high, he can provide him with. 

Alec feels brainless with ineffable bliss, his body, heart, and soul wound around Magnus’, inevitably bound. He moves against him uncontrollably, chasing more and more pleasure, the ultimate high, for them both, and it takes real effort to realize he should have reached it, he should have found release, his body taut like his bow string, about to burst, yet doesn’t. 

His eyes widen with a gasp as he sees what he’s been feeling, but too overwhelmed with sensations to consciously notice, blue magic around his belly and crotch, intensifying the pleasure, yet keeping him from climaxing. 

When Magnus hears the bitterly strangled moan from Alexander, he knows he finally realized it. He smiles, moaning into his skin, his thrusts slow and deliberate now, almost making him tumble over the edge every time he hits Alec’s magic spot inside him, keeping him just on the edge, his mind and body blown with overstimulating pleasure. 

“What do you want?” He breathes harshly next to Alec’s ear, pinching a nipple, the laboriously lust-filled sounds coming from his lover, piercing the deepest part of him. 

Alec can’t find enough air to speak, feeling as if he will break in two if Magnus thrusts just one more time… but he doesn’t, but grunts and cries obscenely to his own ears, unable to care, existing of only unbearable _need._

“Magn… plea…” He can’t do it, but tries one more time, too stubborn to ever give up on anything, especially this. “Com… let me… come.” He pushes out, feeling as if he might pass out next, but instead crashes with intense release, lost in almost agonizing bliss. 

Magnus hopes he’s not crushing him completely as his body merely stays there because it’s attached to Alec, and the pillar, glued together by sweat running and dropping from their hot skin, his own orgasm was forced by Alexander’s unrestrained release, thoughts wiped away, his body heaving with a kind of exertion he’s not known in any battle he’s fought. 

Alec’s breathing is barely slowing down, and Magnus moves away gingerly, giving him some space, but then pulls him down carefully into his lap as his back hits the pillar, his arms wrapping around Alexander, lying limp as he’s holding him, his lips brushing against the hollow of his shoulder as he catches his own breath. 

The very first thought in Alec’s mind is how funny it is that they’re both still wearing boots, seeing them and their pants around their calves in his line of vision. He smirks slightly, closes his eyes again, his hand coming up slowly to touch Magnus’ forearm, caressing him softly.

“Are you alright, love?” 

Alec shivers, Magnus’ voice like a breeze, soft and joyful, touching on his heartstrings.

“Mmmm,” he sighs, “Won’t believe anyone from now on telling me they’ve been fucked senseless.” He smirks and Magnus’ chuckle rumbles right through his chest, curling around him, all raw and open, maybe more vulnerable than he’s ever been, but not even minding, wanting to share every possible emotion, sensation, and experience with Magnus, knowing he’ll mend every pain.

“You truly deserve that title alone.” Magnus whispers smugly, and kisses his earlobe, a finger sliding beneath Alec’s chin as his face turns, a smile on his lips, he kisses lovingly, and mirrors.

Alec reciprocates the gentle kisses, then opens his eyes, spellbound by the gold, the love and adoration shining in them, his heart suddenly the most sore part of him.

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” He says softly, searching those beloved eyes, his hand cupping Magnus’ face.

Magnus swallows visibly, frailty and wonder flitting over his face. “I know.” He’s trying to find the words, but Alec seems to beat him.

“I just…” but he trails off, shaking his head lightly, emotions too acute, words a poor replica. 

“Me too.” Magnus understands, always will, feeling it so thoroughly and undeniably ever since Alexander crushed every one of his walls, and burst all of his locks. What they share, can only be felt. 

“Let’s go home.” They share another kiss and Alec nods. “Gladly. We need a bath.” 

Magnus nods. “And I’ll take care of your sores.” 

“Just this one.” Alec points to his cheek, and Magnus looks curious. “I want to keep the others, feel you at work tomorrow, even if I get stupid comments from the others.” 

Magnus feels too much inside, his chest tight, but he smiles gently, takes Alec’s face in between his hands, and kisses him slowly, and deeply. He gets it, oh, he does. 


End file.
